


A Toast

by butnotmany



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butnotmany/pseuds/butnotmany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art of Calliope and Roxy on a friend date for vulpineRaconteur as a part of Ladystuck 2012!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulpineRaconteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineRaconteur/gifts).




End file.
